La Casa del Final del Camino (Larry Stylinson) TERROR
by Lulii's Dream
Summary: Louis escucha un día la leyenda de una casa misteriosa "abandonada y de ultratumba" que se encuentra en las profundidades del bosque,al final de camino, de la cual curiosamente nunca había escuchado antes.Queriendo verificar si es cierta o no,descubrirá sentimientos humanos y sobrenaturales dentro de esa casa que no sabía que existían,y secretos que prefirió nunca haber conocido...
1. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS**

La ciudad era muy pequeña como para que cualquier secreto durara mucho manteniendo esa esencia que lo hacía "secreto".  
O bien los chimentos, ya sean de unas abuelitas chinchudas que se juntaban en algún banco de la plaza a hablar de las nuevas andanzas de alguna de sus compañeras aprovechando que falto a la reunión de ese día, o como podría ser un crimen del cual se interrogo a algún sospechoso dentro de la comisaría municipal a altas horas de la noche… lo cierto es que por cualquier medio que fuese: oral, escrito, etcétera… no pasaban 25 horas antes de que toda la población de FondVille (incluyendo turistas, y hasta mascotas) se enteraran detalle por detalle del hecho, hasta a veces más que sus propios protagonistas.

Todos en esa ciudad se conocían, o en otro caso, alguien conocía al amigo del primo del sobrino del jardinero de la vecina del colega de otro alguien que se había enterado de algo.

Los habitantes de FondVille se caracterizaron desde tiempos remotos (por poco rozando la fundación de la ciudad en 1350) por, además de curiosos, que para nada se le acercaba a chismosos, muy meticulosos acerca de la información de la cual hablaban todos.  
Si se rumoreaba que un muchacho lo habían visto engañando a su pareja un sábado a la noche en una disco, los más cercanos irían al boliche a verificar los testigos que habían estado presentes, que razones tuvo el joven para salir el sábado a la noche… y más información para aclarar si un hecho era un simple mal entendido o una sucesión de ocurrencias que daba por finalizado, al fin y al cavo, un "caso del cual es necesario discutir en comunidad", comúnmente llamado "chisme", dependiendo la gravedad de lo que se esté hablando.

Es así, como nunca nadie en esa ciudad-pueblo había hablado públicamente sin tener todos los datos precisos, y si era necesario, verificar todo por sus propios ojos.

Pero hay una (por así decirlo), leyenda que existe desde siempre entre los pobladores de FondVille de la que nadie dejó de hablar en cientos de años, pero nadie tampoco nunca se atrevió a ir y verificar si era cierta o solo una muy antigua historia que contaban los padres de antes para asustar a sus hijos.

Esa historia que siempre estaba presente, la leyenda que encendía todo tipo de emociones buenas y malas entre las personas de aquella ciudad escondida y mitad medieval de Europa…

Nadie nunca se atrevió a suponer o siquiera dudar si era cierta o mentira, nadie tenía el valor suficiente de ir hasta allí, muy dentro del bosque que rodeaba el Oeste de FondVille, más allá de las tinieblas que lo cubrían hasta ya hacer imposible la visión, en ese lugar donde supuestamente ocurría la magia…

Nadie…  
Nadie…  
Nadie… Hasta que se le desarrollo el instinto curioso a un joven de apellido Tomlinson, que ni bien termino de escuchar la leyenda que contaban desde los más ancianos hasta los recién nacidos, despertó un sensación que creyó hasta cierto punto no poder saciar hasta que no viajara dentro del bosque en la noche, hasta donde terminaba en lo más profundo el camino de piedras, donde ya no se podían distinguir pisadas humanas, donde ya ni se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales nocturnos… más allá, mucho más allá.

¡Ay! ¡Pero en que desgracia se había metido Tomlinson, Louis!  
Ojala nunca hubieran llegado a sus oídos esa leyenda:  
La leyenda de la Casa al Final del Camino.

**SALUDOS TERRICOLAS! okya :3 **  
**Este es el primer fanfic que subo a la pagina :D de hecho el mismo día que me registre lo subi xD.**  
**Es original! Los personajes no me pertenecen (sera de Larry, por cierto :) y la histora la fuí mezclando hasta CIERTO PUNTO con otras novelas que me gustan, pero la narración me corresponde :D**  
**Gracias por dejarme estar en esta pagina y disfruten esta nove con mucho amor :D**  
**Luli**


	2. Capitulo 1: Propuesta

**CAPÍTULO 1  
"Propuesta"  
PARTE 1/2 **

Los jóvenes en el salón ya sentían el peso de sus parpados ceder como veinte toneladas a causa de la condenada voz del profesor de tecnología, que parecía el graznido de un ganso con conjuntivitis.  
Algunos trataban de contrarrestar la tentación de caerse en brazos de Morfeo en medio de la clase sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, y parpadear seguidamente para no cerrar los ojos y "desmayarse" allí mismo.  
Y para el peor de los colmos, el profesor seguía con el aburrido y monótono tema de ese día, el flujo de la energía y la estática y sus conductores, como si se estuviera hablando de la maravillas de un parque temático.

Pero el profesor ni enterado. Ni tenía en cuenta las caras de sufrimiento de su clase.

Aunque no era para menos, los alumnos ya tenían tanta intolerancia a las clases que habían desarrollado una capacidad increíble, que hacía parecer que estuvieran de los más entretenidos con lo que se estaba hablando, o al menos, aparentaban bastante bien que no se estaban durmiendo sobre los "casi" apuntes que supone habían tomado de la charla.

Bueno, no, no todos desempeñaban esa innata habilidad. Había uno que no podía evitar "demostrar" que su cabeza ya estaba en la estratosfera.

-¡Tomlinson! ¡Otra vez mirando por la ventana! ¡Hágame un favor y despabílese un poco!

Todos le prestaron atención al muchacho de cabello castaño del fondo. Este rompió el campo de visión que tenía entre sus ojos entrecerrados y la ventana, y descubriendo que tenía al grupo de sus compañeros con unas caras calamitosas mirándolo como si esperaran una respuesta a porque tanta distracción. El profesor igual, esperaba respuesta, pero tenía tal cara acusadora, que el joven Tomlinson tuvo que parpadear varias veces para despertarse un poco, y de paso, asegurarse que no estaba frente a el mismísimo Satanás (enfundado en un traje que parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaban los botones).

-¿¡Se puede saber que tiene de interesante la vista allá afuera que no tiene la más mínima intención de atender al tema que estamos hablando?! ¿Acaso la nieve sucia de afuera con unos miserables pájaros son más interesante que esto?! – Inquirió furioso el anciano calvo y gruñón que se encontraba frente a la clase.  
"_Si, lo que sea es más interesante que esta porquería, hasta esa lata de gaseosa que está aplastada en la calle_" Quiso contestar el muchacho de ojos azules, pero se contuvo y en cambio contesto un seco DISCULPE y se acomodo un poco mejor sobre su asiento.

- ¡Esto no es posible! Nosotros los maestros nos desvivimos por enseñarles a ustedes temas interesantes, entretenidos, frescos y fáciles de captar, y así es como nos lo agradecen.  
Ahora el salón entero contuvo las ganas de contestar "_¡Pero que enooooooorme empeño ponen en hacer esto entretenido!_", claro, nadie contesto.

- ¡Es increíble cómo son capaces desperdiciar semejante oportunidad que tienen de que sus padres puedan enviarlos aquí, a enriquecer sus conocimientos en esos cerebros de mosca que tienen!- les reclamó nuevamente.  
"_Porque nuestros padres nos OBLIGAN estar aquí_" quisieron responder todos esta vez, mientras tenían en mente una linda escena de ellos aun acurrucados en sus abrigadas camas, en lugar de estar allí desperdiciando el tiempo en algo que ni siquiera llegaban a comprender.

-¿No me van a responder nada, pequeños desagradecidos? Ah, porque ya sé lo que está pasando por sus cabezas huecas, que solo utilizan para esa estupideces de internet, por cierto, "Ay, quiero ir a mi casita y quedarme como un flojo todo el día para de mayor morirme de hambre"-  
Hizo una imitación con voz de niña berrinchuda pequeña, mientras sus alumnos no sabían ya si reírse, reclamarle, dormirse, matarlo a él, matarse ellos mismos… o matarlos a todos y terminar con ese sufrimiento colectivo.

Pero ya no podían reclamarle nada, él profesor (que por cierto ya los tenía hasta la coronilla), estaba en lo cierto.

Siempre querían salir volando por la ventana del salón de clases por cualquier causa.  
Si hacía frio, era porque hacía frio.  
Si hacía calor, era porque hacía calor.  
Si se caía un meteorito, era porque se caía un meteorito.  
Si se descubría petróleo eterno, era porque se descubría petróleo eterno.

- ¿Pues saben algo? ¡Ahora los nenes no podrán ir a sus casas, hasta que no terminen un trabajo práctico de 50 carillas tamaño oficio, con el título "Porque no debo dormir, roncar o babear en la materia del Sr. Raulinskee"!  
Es simplemente inaceptable que estas cosas sucedan. Ya no son mocosos de 10 años, sus responsabilidades alcanzan niveles más altos que los de unos niñitos mediocres a los que…

"_Y allí va el discurso… que la responsabilidad, que la honestidad, que la atención, que los valores…_" Pensó el alumno de cabello azabache mientras ni se molestaba siquiera en buscar unas cuantas hojas en su mochila.

-Hey, Malik.- llamaron la atención del chico.

-¿Qué sucede, Jordan?

-Nos falta uno en la casa de Devine para esta noche… ¿Te unes?

El moreno medito un momento, mientras dudaba en aceptar si una reunión en esa casa sería de lo más agradable.  
-Como gustes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
-Perfecto, estaremos allí a las once. Oye ¿Te conté la mejor parte? Otra vez sus padres lo dejaron "abandonado", así que estamos planeando hacer algo así como un pijamada, todos amontonados en la sala de estar, listos para que la broma de esta noche sea tirar a alguien al fuego ¿No estaría loco?  
-Si se tiene una mente enferma como la tuya que solo piensa en irse a meter en el mismo saco de dormir que Sally y tienes pensado arrojar al fuego a Louis, es comprensible, pero no aceptable.- respondió con un rugido el morocho.

-Sí, acerca de eso, todavía no invitamos a Louis.  
*_Era de esperarse_* Pensó Malik.

-Además, era por eso que te venía a hablar. Hemos estado hablando todos, y hemos decidido hacerle la invitación a Tomlinson.  
-¡Pero qué milagro!- respondió sarcástico Zayn, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido.  
-Oye no te enfades conmigo, sabes que para mi Louis es un buen tipo, solo que, ya sabes, ya no sale con nosotros como antes, ni nos habla…- respondió algo triste el rubio Jordan, dando un suspiro.  
-Lo sé…- tuvo que admitir el azabache nostálgico de los viejos tiempos.  
-Y sabemos que en estos últimos tiempos con el único que se lleva bien es contigo, Zayn, y creeríamos que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que Tomlinson se nos una de nuevo, el idiota ya parece un autentico autista…  
-¡Oye!- le reclamo Zayn defendiendo a su amigo al cual cada día estaba más distante, pero teniendo que contener una risa.  
-De todos modos, sabes que a Louis nunca le gustaron mucho esto de las bebidas y la idea de dormir todos en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera a mi termina de convencerme…- inquirió el moreno.  
-Dile a Louis que se quede tranquilo, nadie violará a nadie, y puedo dártelo por seguro porque esta vez no habrá alcohol…- contraatacó Jordan con una sonrisa triunfante de "ya pensé en todo".  
-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué he bien hice en mi vida pasada para que un lunático me dejara invitar a mi amigo a una fiesta, no vaya a una baranda un bendito viernes y encima deje de tomar por un puto día!?- aclamó Zayn mirando al cielo con los brazos extendidos.

El rubio con la sudadera con las iniciales universitarias lo cayó de un codazo mientras reía.  
-Basta, o juro que me retracto de todo lo que te ofrecí.- lo amenazó imitando levemente la voz del profesor, quien ya a esas alturas estaba tan entretenido en su discurso de espaldas a los alumnos, que ya nadie lo escuchaba.

-Esta bien, ya paré…- le sonrió cómplice Malik.  
-Como si yo fuera un fracasado que solo sirve para fiestas…  
-Eres un fracasado que solo sirve par…  
-¡Bien ya entendí!- lo detuvo Jordan mientras reía. –Entonces te esperamos esta noche con una bolsa de dormir, una buena película de terror y el chico "no-quiero-salir-de-mi-casa-ningún-viernes" ¿De acuerdo?

-Excelente- sonrió el azabache mientras despedía al rubio para dirigirse hacia el chico de cabellos lacio y ojos azules, a hacerle una propuesta para cambiarle ese hábito que había adaptado los últimos meses de "inadaptado social".  
Ahora quedaba saber si aceptaría o no…

**Buaaahhnoo antes de que digan nada.. de que digan que el primer cap esta muy aburrido... desde ya aviso que habrá parte dos, y alli comenzara todo el trama :D**  
**Lamento la tardanza :'(**  
**Luli**


	3. Capitulo 1parte 2: Interesante

**CAPITULO 1**

**parte**  
**PARTE 2**  
**"Interesante"**  
**"I**

El ojiazul miraba perdidamente el paisaje nevado que se divisaba desde la ventana del salón de clases, aunque solo le sirviera de distracción de los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento no quería tener.

Trataba de centrar su atención en los pocos pájaros que sobrevolaban los árboles, resistiendo los 3 grados centígrados que hacía afuera, las pocas y marchitas flores que asomaban por las capas de nieve, recuerdos del ya distante otoño, en unas ardillas acurrucadas en el hueco de un roble… De un padre tomando la mano de su hijo y caminando por las nevadas calles…

Mierda, otra vez volvieron a su cabeza esos horribles pensamientos, que venían cargados de culpas y recuerdos…

_Su padre…_

Dios, cuanto lo echaba de menos, como querría no haberlo dejado solo esa noche en el trabajo, si tan solo se hubiera quedado, si hubiera sido al menos un poco más considerado y menos flojo. _Tal vez él se hubiera salvado... No se lo habrían llevado..._  
_Lo seguirían teniendo en casa..._

Tomlinson apretó los puños con una increíble fuerza, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía igual con sus ojos y labios, tratando de no soltar un desgarrador grito de rabia.

Ya más tranquilo, divisó apenas por el rabillo del ojo como marchaban las cosas en el aula.

El grupo de baloncesto estaba en una esquina, hablando sobre el campeonato que se aproximaba. Las chicas del comité de bienvenida estaban acomodadas alrededor de una mesa, planeando el baile de invierno: "_Al vicio_"… pensó Louis. "_¿Quien podría usar un vestido escotado con estas temperaturas?..._".

Más allá estaban Elliot e Ethan, los gemelos, como siempre, terminando su proyecto de literatura a última hora. Bostezó un poco y siguió merodeando con la mirada. Un poco más allá estaba Sally, Lauren, Sean, Connor, Cloe, Jordan y Zayn, hablando interesadamente de lo que podría ser una salida, aunque Zayn no se mostraba del todo convencido.

"_Zayn…_"

Louis suspiró y volvió a recostarse sobre su banco.

De todas las personas en las que él confiaba (las cuales se contaban con los dedos de una mano), Zayn era el único, además de su madre, que sabía acerca de la desaparición de su padre.

Desaparición, secuestro, huida… _Carajo, no importaba lo que sea,_ ya había pasado exactamente un año desde esa horrible y cruenta noche, y desde entonces, ni él ni su madre recibían noticias esperanzadoras, pese que los policías se habían tomado en serio este caso como nunca lo habían hecho con otro.  
_O eso aparentaban... _Louis sabía bien, que la agencia de policias se lavaba las manos del caso frente a él y su familia, y fingían trabajar condenadamente duro frente al gobierno y los ciudadanos.

Y como no lo iban a hacer. Su padre era muy conocido en el pueblo, sin mencionar que la gran mayoría lo quería como a un primo cercano, o hasta como un hermano.

Era ingeniero mecánico, y aunque tenía un título por ingeniería industrial que se había ganado con los años de estudio en la universidad, él se había conformado con tan solo instalar su propio taller, y cabe mencionar, no había podido quejarse.  
Ese trabajo le había dado bastante, lo suficiente para mantener a su tierna esposa, sus pequeñas y dulces hijas, y a su hombre de la casa: Louis, a quien le había enseñado algunas cosas para que lo ayudara con los encargos, no por obligación, sino como pasatiempo para su hijo.  
El señor Tomlinson siempre había tenido la firme idea de que sus hijos hicieran de su vida algo grande y de lo que él pudiera sentirse orgulloso, haciendo exactamente lo que a ellos les gustara y en el lugar donde se sintieran cómodos.

Louis se frotó en el arco de la nariz, mientras contenía gemidos de recuerdos dolorosos.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan iluso de no aprovechar cuando lo teníamos a nuestro lado?_...

Se estiró un poco y sacó de debajo de su pupitre un paquete de frituras, el cual se puso a comer.

Una de las últimas formas que había descubierto para calmar su frecuente angustia, era que comiendo esas chatarras, su cerebro se concentraba en la exquisita y culposa grasa, y no en sus problemas.

Volvió a sus pensamientos, ahora sí, más relajado.

Lo último que había sabido del caso de su padre (y lo tenía hoy tan ocupado), era lo que los agentes le habían informado la noche anterior... Habían llamado a medianoche…

-¡Qué onda, Lou!...

El ojiazul sintió como se le iba el aire de los pulmones y como el paso de oxígeno por su laringe se obstruía a causa de una condenada fritura.

Empezó a toser efusivamente. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hombre es tan cruel como para ahogar a traición a otro con una papa frita?

(hagshsj no sé porque esa frase me dio gracia xD, ok sigan con la historia c:)

-Diablos, lo siento…- dijo el moreno, desapareciendo el tono entusiasmado de su voz, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Louis, quien trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Qué…cof… ne… si… cof… tas… Za… cof… yn…- preguntó el joven de ojos azules, mientras trataba de eludir el ataque de tos que le había provocado el azabache. Si hubiera sido otra persona, la corría a patadas de su espacio personal.

-¡Qué bueno que lo preguntes!- exclamó, volviendo a aparentar una actitud decidida e ilusionada, siendo que por dentro estaba preparado para el rotundo NO que seguro recibiría por respuesta.

-Adivina quien irá a la parranda de Jordan esta noche…

-Me vale madres…- respondió, con una tremenda cara de hartazgo.

"Muy bien Tomlinson, esta vez no te la dejaré tan fácil"… pensó decidido Zayn.

-Discúlpame, deja que lo repita. Lo dije de una manera equivoca. - corrigió adoptando una postura seria- Vendrás esta noche a mover tu flojo trasero de tu cama un maldito viernes, te olvidaras de todos tus condenados problemas y aparentarás que tienes tus buenos 21 y no un viejo de cincuenta, o juro que las que cobrarán serán tus pelotas…

El tono de padre acusador no logró convencer a Louis, pero al menos, soltó una casi imperceptible risa.

"Bueno, es algo…"

El ojiazul no había demostrado sonrisa alguna en público desde hacía varias semanas, y Zayn realmente dudaba que lo haya hecho estando hasta solo.

Por ende, que lo haya hecho reír, era punto a favor de Malik.

Y el marcador quedaba: Zayn= 1 Louis= ¿?

-No podré ir…- respondió, tratando de sonar desilusionado.

-No, si que podrás- lo interrumpió con voz de niño inocente y cara de póker.

-Tengo planes para mañana en la mañana.

-No, no los tienes…- siguió con esa voz y la cara de muñeco de cera.

-Tengo que estudiar para mañana…

-No, claro que no tienes.- ¡Qué estúpido había sido en pensar eso, mañana era sábado!

Suspiró resignado y volvió su vista al moreno.

-Sabes muy bien que ellos no me quieren ni ver dentro del instituto, ¿qué te hace pensar que me quieren adentro de un mugriento boliche?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Yo no mencioné nada de boliches, ni discos, ni bares.- habló tranquilamente.

-Oh, excelente, entonces será en su decente y refinada casa… - respondió con sarcasmo.

Ya era conocido que cuando Jordan hacía una fiesta en su casa, pasaba ser de una elegante morada de una familia de contadores a un antro con botellas de alcohol y personas desparramadas por todos lados.

-Tampoco…- volvió a esa cara…

-Mañana tengo control médico.

-No, no lo tienes.

Gruño. "Hoy Zayn definitivamente tiene una sobredosis de… de algo."

Aunque sabía que en el fondo lo hacía con buenas intenciones. Siempre lo hacía con buenas intenciones.

-¿Cómo haces para ponerte tan insoportable?- inquirió con fingido asco.

-Soy Zayn Malik, el que todo lo puede, y voy a convertirte de nuevo en ser humano.- y seguía tan tranquilo y neutral, cuando Louis sin embargo estaba por explotar.

-Zayn, tu sabes…

-No, no se…

Silencio.

Los ojos marrones de Zayn miraban al los de su amigo compasivo, esperando una respuesta. Y los azules del otro, expresaban cansancio, no solo corporal, sino también mental y… de la conciencia, agotado espiritualmente.

-Si no vas a responderme, dime al menos el porqué…

-¿El porqué de qué?

-De que no quieres ir. No solo ahora, sino que no quieres ir a ninguna parte, no sales nunca. Tu madre habló con la mía. Ya casi no sales ni al jardín, y estaba preocupada porque a veces te encierras en tu habitación por días enteros.

Louis quedó confuso.

-Tal vez sea eso porque estas tan flacucho. ¡Pero qué diablos! Aun todas las chicas del instituto de babean por ti ¿Cómo mierda lo haces?- le dio un ataque de bipolaridad al azabache.

Louis carcajeo vagamente un poco y rodeo los ojos.

"¿Por qué hasta ahora no se mudaba de ese lugar, donde hasta el perro del vecino del colega del amigo del amante del primo se enteraba de tu vida privada?"

Y frente a sus ojos se encontraba la respuesta a sus disgustos y vagas alegrías.

Zayn era el único que, más o menos, lograba entenderlo: su vida, sus problemas, su diversiones, sus gustos, sus disgustos… Pero cuando no lo entendía, le sacaba canas verdes, y azules, y moradas, y rojas… de todo el arcoíris.

-Joder, Lou, ¿Es algo sobre… eso?- habló, mirándolo esta vez, con cara de preocupación y compasión, mientras se sentaba en el asiento libre al lado de Louis.

Desde hace un año, ese asiento había estado vacío.

El mayor cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos lenta y pesadamente.

-Sí…- habló bajo, con un tono que el moreno pudo identificar como, melancólico y lastimoso.

-¿Es por lo de hace un año, o, es algo nuevo?

-Sabes que si fuera por la desaparición en sí, lo tendría, al menos, algo superado.- contestó con una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos apagados.

-Ayer llamó la policía.

No sabía si era por el tono neutro que utilizaba el lacio, o por la noticia en sí, pero Zayn había quedado helado.

Hace casi 12 meses que Louis había tenido una triste y personal plática con él, contándole, como se había marchado esa noche del taller de su padre, dejándolo solo. Y como a la mañana siguiente, simplemente se encontró con su madre llorando, y con las patrullas en su sala de estar y en la puerta de su casa; y se enteró que su padre, la noche anterior, no había vuelto a casa.

Y allí rondaba el problema. El señor Tomlinson no había vuelto a casa… completamente.

Zayn recordaba perfectamente como esa tarde en el parque, mientras le iba relatando, Louis sentía de vez en cuando unas incontrolables nauseas, y tenía que parar para no vomitarle encima.

El azabache, de solo recordar ese día, de la depresión que había causado en su amigo, las consecuencias que había ocasionado psicológicamente a él, sus hermanas, amigas, toda la repercusión y al mismo tiempo ignorancia de parte de la policía… Hasta a él le producían amargas ganas de llorar, si se ponía en el lugar del ojiazul.

Pero Louis no.

Louis no había llorado.

Nunca.

Ni siquiera en el estado mental por el cual había atravesado esa situación, se le había escapado alguna lágrima.

Claro, Zayn lo había visto goteando por los ojos cuando se le metía alguna basurita, cuando reía a carcajadas, o cuando se golpeaba en algún punto débil. Pero no llorar. Cuando despedía lágrimas, lo hacía sin ningún tipo de emoción negativa.

Él moreno lo conocía desde hace bastante.

Cuando Louis sentía algo roto dentro de él simplemente se encerraba en su habitación, solo, y tan solo 2 veces lo hizo acompañado de Zayn, y subía a su cama. No importaba la temperatura que hiciera, el ojiazul de quedaba en remera y pantalones cortos, y confiaba todo su calor a una manta de hilo delgado color azulada que le había tejido su abuela. Finalmente se colocaba los auriculares, ponía en reproducción una canción que aparecía como "desconocido" en su celular, la cual no había dejado que nunca NADIE la escuchara, además de él… y se quedaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados.

Así pasaba minutos, horas, la tarde entera, y luego salía como si nada, con su típica sonrisa relajada y tímida, como si tan solo hubiera entrado a su cuarto para buscar un abrigo.

Zayn suspiró pesadamente. Su amigo se había pasado días enteros los últimos meses encerrado en su cuarto.

No tenía la menor duda.

Desde el año pasado, todos los ataques de depresión se debían a la misteriosa desaparición de su padre.

Ahora no sabía si la investigación estaba avanzando, retrasando, si los resultados eran alentadores o… increíblemente espantosos.

-¿Qué dijeron?- decidió acabar con la duda. Sí iba a combatir la depresión severa de Louis, tenía que saber si una fiesta, en contacto con más seres humanos, iba a ser lo indicado. Que su tío haya sido psicólogo no era en vano ¿verdad?

Louis rodó los ojos, como si estuviera fastidiado. El azabache sabía que él no estaba fastidiado, sino más bien, agotado. Probablemente no durmió la noche anterior. Ni la anterior, ni la anterior.

Este chico definitivamente necesitaba desvelarse por algo un poco más… liberador y divertido.

-Solo encontraron las mismas huellas en el patio trasero de otra casa. Dicen que el ADN coincide mucho, aunque, pese a que también contiene esas ridículas cantidades de nitrógeno, son de hace varias semanas…

-¿Semanas?- preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

-Sip. Parece que no solo de varias semanas, sino que también encontraron algunas recientes, parece varias tenían solo algunas horas…- comentó algo pensativo.

-¿Y que los muy inútiles no se les ocurrió interrogar a alguien, o al menos hacer alguna inspección en el territorio?...-

Zayn, si no entendía de algo, era de criminalística, pero era lo bastante despierto como para darse cuenta que, con semejante dato, hasta el mismo podría haber averiguada que había pasado en esa casa, encontrado a alguien mínimamente sospechoso.

-También dijeron que encontraron otro pedazo de la misma cadena…- volvió a hablar el ojiazul.

-¡No me digas que a los muy putos no se les activo media neurona y no movieron un dedo!...- ¡Mierda! Hasta él se estaba encabronando con tanta indiferencia y flojera de parte de los ineptos a los que se les había asignado el caso.

-No sé, según ellos, llegaron algo "tarde".- dijo Louis, con una media sonrisa despectiva.

-¿Sabes quienes viven en esa casa?- estaba en parte decidido con quedarse a dormir afuera de la vivienda en cuestión, con tal de terminar el trabajo de otros, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-Sí, me dijeron el apellido de la familia…

-Así que son muchos los gatos en el basurero…- pensó en voz alta.

-Nadie dijo que son los culpables- aclaró Louis.

-No digas idioteces, algo tienen que ver los que viven adentro… ¿No encontraron a alguien de actitud dudosa?

-Ni idea, eso no lo dijeron…

La tranquila y apaciguada voz de Louis le producía cierto coraje, pero no por eso iba a dejar de averiguar lo que pudiese.

-Quizá los conozcamos de vista…-

"La ventajas de vivir en ciudad chica".

-De hecho, sí, los conocemos, a uno de ellos…

Dijo Louis, moviendo los ojos, como si estuviera atando clavos en su mente.

Una estruendosa campana de receso de clases casi tira a Zayn de la silla.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando Louis se había enroscado su bufanda al cuello y había salido casi corriendo del salón.

No estaba harto de su amigo, en lo absoluto, pero ninguna pesadez mental iba a quitarle la gracia magistral a la campana del viernes.

Camino por el pasillo, tratando de esquivar a todos los alumnos que lo estaban asfixiando.

Apenas cruzó la puerta principal, sintió el viento invernal querer penetrarle por el cuerpo, y a un moreno correr tras él para alcanzarlo.

Zayn había recapacitado en los 30 metros que había recorrido en el pasillo.

Él había ido principalmente a reanimarlo, a traerlo de vuelta a la sociedad ¿no?, entonces, dejaría de hundirle aun más en su infierno personal, y lo llevaría a divertirse, aunque sea algún día, solo un puto día.

-Entonces…- retomó el tema de conversación en cuanto lo alcanzó, como si nada hubiera pasado.- ¿Iras a la de Jordan?- dijo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y entusiasmada, esa con la que nadie decía no.

Louis suspiro, mientras meneaba la cabeza y se sonreía.

-Nunca me dijiste donde era…

-No hay problema, paso a buscarte- dijo Zayn, casi saltando porque se venía la aprobación. ¡Qué cabrón! Saltaba como si estuviera invitando a salir a alguien.

-Dime igual…- rodó los ojos.

-En casa de Devine…

Zayn paró de caminar, notando que Louis ya no lo seguía.

Miró para atrás, y se lo encontró riendo de manera astuta y misteriosa.

-¿Casa de Devine, Josh?...- preguntó, como si se tratara de un chiste que el ya sabía la respuesta.

-Así es… ¿sucede algo?-

-Interesante…- dijo el ojiazul, rascándose la barbilla.

Zayn sabía que Louis siempre había pensado que Josh era un tipo raro, hasta escalofriantemente misterioso… casi sobrehumano…

Sin embargo, estaba sonriendo.

-¿Zayn?

-¿Sí Louis?

El ojiazul se sonrió de nuevo, trazando planes dentro de su cabeza.

-Espérame en punto, y lleva una cámara de fotos. Iremos a esa fiesta.


End file.
